Harry Potter: bloodline reemergence
by SimFlyer
Summary: Long ago there were abilities that were passed down by Blood. These abilities eventually died out. This is the story of the re-emergence of one such ability and the journey a young boy will embark upon. This is the story of the Sharingan Eye
1. Chapter 1

_To everyone out there I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto they belong to some other smug bastards probably sitting in some fancy room sipping expensive whiskey and im not so there you go. Anyway This is something that i have had on my mind for sometime so please enjoy and let me know what you think because all thoughts and comments will be welcomed. So enjoy._

**Harry Potter and the last of the Sharingan eye.  
><strong>

In the beginning when man was still young, when global travelling and communication was non existent. Life progressed at different rates and in different ways depending on where you lived. This was especially so for Magic. Depending on what part of the world you were from defined what it was called and how it was used.

Several thousand years ago their was a man, he was especially learned and gifted in magic. He was incredibly powerful and a true pioneer in the understanding of this gift. He was exceptionally more powerful than anyone at the time and anyone who came after him.

As a young man he discovered this rare ability and experimented and taught himself to control this gift. Unable to quench his curiosity and thirst for knowledge he began to travel. He would go on to make many amazing discoveries and teach a great number of people in what he discovered. Even though there was so much knowledge he had gained their was still plenty which would not be shared or found for thousands of years.

Of all the areas he ventured to and shared his knowledge there were none more effected than what came to be known as the Hidden Countries of Asia and the countries of Ancient Europe. Even with the great distance between the two regions the impact he would have would change the course of History and go on to be a pillar in several of the greatest stories ever told.

In the Elemental Countries this man was known as the Sage of the Six Paths while in Ancient Europe he was known as Merlin. Leaving home at a young age compared to most travellers or scholars, he travelled for many years until he reached the region of the Elemental Countries. There he taught the people of Magic and how to wield it in a simplar manor.

What made this man truly extraordinary has his eyes. A beautiful pale purple with a ripple like pattern reminiscent of a stone thrown into a calm pond. They were perhaps the most amazing power at his disposal, and the one that stumped him the most as he had no idea where he inherited them from as neither his Mother or Father had possessed eyes anywhere near as amazing or individual as his.

As he spent time in the Elemental countries he meet a young maiden from a small fishing village, she was to become his first love and partner, but not his last. The two of them were parents to no less than twelve children who in their own were very powerful and gifted in the use of magic.

Upon seeing the destruction and chaos that had gripped the region due to his teaching of better control of magic, the still fairly young man created a ritual that would gift to his children special abilities, these gifts would help to stabilise the current climate and bring about greater magical discovery in the future. The only downside to the ritual was it rendered his eyes as ordinary normal eyes. The ritual was designed as a sacrifice of major proportions as he would give his eyes as the catalyst to create special abilities among his children that would come to be known as Kekkei-Genkai. Bloodline Limits.

Even after the ritual where in he lost the special powers of his eyes, he still had beautiful blue eyes that could entrance anyone and an amazing amount of Magic at his beck and call. Because of his still massive magical levels he lived for a long time and after watching his first love pass on the the next world and his remaining descendent's move away to become staples of many villages in various countries within the Elemental countries he decided to leave and return to his first home. So the old Sage began the journey home to what was ancient Europe and what became the legend of Merlin.

It was on this journey home that he made the second greatest discovery of his life second only to Kekkei-Genkai. It was the discovery that you could channel magic with great ease through parts of magical creatures, and after many years of experimentation he arrive to his original home and introduced them to Wand-lore. This had an even greater effect than when he taught his children about runic seals to focus Magic. This was because it required less power for greater magical output and needed a less physically trained body to maintain the flow of power. In time the continued use would have a slight effect on the power levels and physical state of magical Europeans but the pros were worth it.

Many centuries after his death as magical travel improved all over the world, these two regions began to mix and change due to the influx of other cultures. It was a prosperous time for Magic as a whole, but because of all the mixing of people and cultures the one victim in a time of great growth was arguably the greatest achievement by a legend of many people and places. It was the time when the last of the Kekkei-Genkai abilities were lost to time and eventually forgotten by all except for the stories passed down in a few villages in a rural area that was once host to the greatest Magic user to ever live.

This bring us to our story. A story of the re-emergence of one of these bloodlines in a time when it was desperatly needed. It is the story of Harry Potter, the last of the Sharingan Eye.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own HP or Naruto blah blah blah, you understand. Now i just want to tell everyone that there will be a lot of things that may be a bit off in the timeline (with exception to my first chapter. that was just there to set the story.) but if you do spot anything too bad please let me know. Now im currently looking for a BETA so please bear with me with the spelling and grammar mistakes. Im no English wiz. But please enjoy I do know this came rather fast after the first but i had it and could not wait. i hope to update once a week, at worst once a fortnight. So please enjoy and don't forget to review. Oh and feel free to make suggestions on what should happen or any pairing suggestions. :)_

**Harry Potter: Bloodline re-emergence.**

I was a beautiful cottage, small but beautiful with red brick fence with a well maintained garden that sat at the Southern end of the main street of a small village called Godrics Hollow. It was a pitty that few ever saw it let alone knew where it was, this was because the cottage was protected by something called a charm. The Fidelus Charm to be exact. This was a unique charm as its greatest strength and weakness came not from the person who cast the charm but by the person who kept the secret of the location. That was the problem with this particular charm, the person entrusted with the key to protect the family that was currently relaxing in the small but quaint lounge within was weak, and thus the charm became an ineffective protection.

The Potter family, they were the unfortunate people who were residing within. Father, Mother and Child were all sitting in the lounge enjoying each others company. None had any idea that not only were their lives about to take a drastic turn for the worst but that the events of this night would be catalyst for some of the greatest changes in the magical world since a young man set foot on his voyage of discovery thousands of years ago.

It was Halloween of the year 1981, Lilly Potter had just placed her only child to bed and made her way downstairs to cuddle with her Husband infront of the lit fire in the lounge. While at the very same moment making his way down the main street of Godrics Hollow, headed in their direction was the self styled Dark Lord; Lord Voldemort. He was at that moment of time without a doubt the most feared magical being on the planet, and he was after the Potters.

"Jaaaamess sweeeety, could you grab us a cuppa? I just put Harry down and if I'm not mistaken their was a certain someone who promised me a shoulder rub and tea tonight?" said Lilly Potter in her most thoughtful voice.

Giving a chuckle at his wife's tone of voice James Potter resigned himself to a night of massage and relaxation infront of the fire. "yes dear, as you command." sometimes it was hard to be James Potter.

Just as the couple had gotten comfortable, James leapt up spilling his and his wife's tea all over the floor.

"Lilly someone has just breached the perimeter wards, that should not be possible the charm prevents all access by foot. Quick run upstairs and check Harry, ill see who is out the front." rushed James as he picked his wife up and placed her on her feet.

"Ok Jimm, be careful please! Oh and if it it Sirius playing a joke tell him he had better hide from me!" said Lilly as she rushed up the stairs to check on Harry.

Making his way to the door James was about to peek through the curtains when the front door was blasted off it hinges by a large magical force. This alone was alarming as it was a magically reinforced door and frame.

"LILLY IT'S HIM! YOU AND HARRY GET OUT NOW, I'LL HOLD HIM BACK!"

"NO JAMES ITS TOO DANGEROUS." yelled Lilly but James never heard the rest as at that moment Lord Voldemort stepped into the foyer his red eyes narrowed in preparation for an attack.

"Ahh James Potter, at last, I was beginning to think that you were hiding from me." came the slippery voice of Voldemort.

"Leave here now Voldemort, the wards were tripped. Dumbledore and the Order will be on their way."

"Ahh I don't think so because at this very moment my forces are attacking Diagon alley, so you see we have plenty of time. Now how about you introduce me to your newest addition. There is no need for pointless violence and spilt blood. We are all just trying to... reach our destiny."

Without even responding to the Dark Lords question James Potter started throwing any and all curses that he could think of at the intruder. At the start it looked like it was working, Voldemort had taken two or three steps back while casting hastily erected shields before he stepped it up a notch, firing curses and hexes both light and very dark back at the dark haired man. The battle went on for several minutes and the Dark Lord had to admit that James was a very talented wizard. But he was Lord Voldemort, and no one could compare to his power or abilities. It was then that a curse slipped past James Potters defences, a mustard yellow coloured spell slammed into his shoulder and started to burn his flesh.

"AHHH." Screamed James as the flesh on his shoulder began to melt and the curse was spreading at a fast rate down his back, chest and arm. With a last ditch effort he Transfigures a broken three legged table into a black raven and sent the it to attack. The bird weaved around the spells thrown at it and shot past the shield that Voldemort cast specifically to resist and deflect magical energy, not something solid as the Raven was.

Before James fell to the curse he had the satisfaction to see his transfigured avian rake its claws along the face of the Dark Lord, then the curse reached his chest and vital organs and James Potter took his final gurgling breath before he slumped to the floor. Never to move again.

The moment James Potter died, the transfiguration that was his last piece of magic cast dissipated, allowing the now slightly bleeding Voldemort to begin his ascent up the stairs to where the object of his visit was residing.

Kneeling next to the crib of her fifteen month old son, Lilly Potter began to weep as she heard the noise downstairs still following her Husbands scream. She knew he was coming and there was nothing she could do but pray and fight. Saying he final goodbye to her only son and telling him that she will always love him. Lilly Potter turned to face the door as Lord Voldemort stepped into the doorway.

"Lilly Potter, I have not come to hurt you. I just want the child. Your Husband is still alive downstairs but he does not have long. Give me the child and I will allow you to go retrieve him and get him medical attention. If not then you will all die." This was all said with a sibilant whisper that only Voldemort could achieve.

"You lie, he is dead I know he is. He would never let you get past him if he still had an ounce of breath in his lungs. He is ten times the man you ever were or ever will be. You will never touch my son. Not if I have anything to say about it. Was Lilly's reply to a smirking Voldemort.

"Ahh that you are correct about." this statement brought a moment of shock to Lilly's face, was he going to let them go?

"Yes he is dead, well it was worth a try. Now stand aside and let me have the child. It would be very unfair on Severus, he did beg me to let him have you afterwards and now that I think of it I'm sure he meant alive." taunted Voldemort as Lilly's face paled at the insinuation that Severus, her oldest friend was willing to let her husband and Son die so as to have her all to himself.

"Please not Harry, have me instead. Ill do anything kill me if you must but please don't harm my Harry!" was the final pleading statement that Lilly Potter could make to the mad who had already taken her husband from her and her son.

"Very well you stupid girl, have it your way. AVADA KEDAVRA."

A sickly green light left the Dark Lords wand snuffing out the light of Lilly Potter. Walking over to the body he looked down at the lifeless form of Lilly and with a mocking tone of voice said to himself.

"Poor Severus, she was quite a looker...pitty."

Walking over to the child in the crib, he leaned down to get a closer look.

"So your the one fated to bring my eventual downfall, its sad that you must die child as I can sence a great amount of magic in you for one so young. You would have made a fine addition to my followers, but I cant have someone not only powerful enough which you could be but fated to harm me. Shame really but I wont let anyone stand in my way. Said Voldemort.

If he had been paying attention to his surroundings he would have notice the unusual amount of magic in the area aswell as to the last statement that was aid by the late Lilly potter.

With that he raised his wand and said one final goodbye to the child infront of him before he said those two fatal words.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

As soon as the spell left his wand he knew something was wrong, for all of a sudden the child had a grimace of pain on his face and milliseconds before the curse struck, The most feared Dark Lord in decades was staring into two red and black eyes with a single comma in each. The power of the eyes mixed with the almost oath like final statement of Lilly potter was enough to cause the curse to strike the child above his left eye and rebound back leaving the child very much alive. Without enough time to dodge the rebounding curse, Lord Voldemort was struck in the face by his own Killing Curse.

As the child passed out due to traumer and the body of Voldemort began to turn to ash, two wisps of black smoke left the body of the Dark Lord the larger one fleeing the building in search of safety while the other flew towards the unconscious child. Unable to latch onto the only living thing in the room the smaller wisp of black smoke began to fade and disappear from the mortal plane forever.

Left with a lightning bolt scar above his left eye and a gift that has not been seen in more than three hundred years, Harry Potter was awash in darkness unknowing that he was the recipient of a long forgotten ability. A Bloodline Limit had re-emerged. The Sharingan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we are folks, Chapter 3. I got it out early because i was all juiced up on caffeine today, and had a day off. So the usual i don't own stuff. You get the idea. Please review and enjoy. Ohh i am still waiting on my friend to begin to Beta my stuff so please be patient with the grammar and spelling. _

_And a big shout out to Alec McDowell for the feedback it was very much appreciated. Cheers._

**Harry Potter: Bloodline re-emergence**

A five year old Harry Potter lay awake in his small child size bed in his cupboard under the stairs of number 4 Private Drive, Surrey. As he was laying there thinking over his dream from last night, the same one that plagued his sleep for as long as he could remember, he could never understand why this dream was always so clear and vivid while every other dream he had ever had could either not be remembered or was so fuzzy it was hard to remember.

The pale man with no hair or nose and the green light that for some strange reason he knew was called Avada-Kedavra was the clearest thing he could ever remember. Not even things that he had done the day before were ever remembered as clear as this one. It was both his best and worst memory or dream because he was sure that the beautiful red haired woman who looked to be sleeping on the floor was his Mother. Harry could never remember what happened after the flash of green or the rest of the dream but he would sometimes wonder if that was his father. The only thing that made him doubt it was the feeling of terror that came with the thought of that man and he was sure he would not fear his father.

The only thing that was ever thought of or plagued his thoughts and dreams as much as that was a single word. It was the only word he ever associated with that memory... 'Sharingan'. He had asked all his teachers and the nice lady at the library if they had heard of it or knew what it meant, but none did, even thought he knew it was important and special like it had its own power and meaning that he had to find. Every time he ever thought he had gotten close to the answer it was like it slipped away on the wind and Harry would put it out of his mind.

Climbing out of his cupboard, Harry made his way to the kitchen to prepare the obscene amount of food that his Uncle and Cousin would eat for breakfast. He was unsure if he had ever consumed as much in his whole life as they do every morning. The only way for harry to ever have a decent sized meal when his family was around was if he woke up before everyone and cooked himself something, that way they would never notice the extra food missing with the large amount that he prepared for them each morning. Because it was a truly substantial amount of food for three humand to eat, well to be honest only two would eat it because his Aunt would just pick at a little while making sure his cousin Dudley eat an army's share.

Although Harry hated his life at the Dursley's, he knew it could be worse. He was never really beaten in a sense of the word, sure he would receive a slap of a hit from his Uncle for being a freak but he had seen worse on the news at times. It was more the mental abuse he received, that and the fights he would get into with his cousin and his friends. As soon as the adults were out of sight they would chase him down and all gang up on him. Sometimes they would win by ganging up on him, but sometimes he would get in a good shot and run away. No it was the things his family would say to and about him that hurt the most, but he was sure it could be a lot worse.

It was in this moment of distraction whilst lost in thought that would prove to be the catalyst to the worst beating he would ever receive from his uncle, it would also be the thing that lead to the greatest change in his life. Due to his current lack of attention he never noticed that as he reached for the sauce that was a must with Dudley's bacon every morning that he missed said item float into his hand, then proceed to float back to where it belonged. He did not notice but the abnormally large man standing in the doorway of the kitchen did take notice of the unusual event, and unusual and Dursley were two things that did not belong together. Harry did not notice that said uncle was rapidly turning a dangerous shade of purple either.

"BOY WHAT IN THE BLAZERS DOD YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Snapping his head around to see his furious Uncle standing in the doorway of the kitchen harry was scared to his wits end of the look on his Uncles face. Confused and unsure of what he had done to make Vernon scream at him harry stuttered out a meek reply.

"U-u-uncle V-vernon, I-I-I do-don't" was all Harry could manage to get out before he was set upon by his furious Uncle.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL, USELESS FREAK! WE TAKE YOU INTO OUR HOME, FEED AND CLOTH YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY OUR KINDNESS? BY TAINTING OUR FOOD AND HOME WITH YOU UNATURAL FREAKISHNESS."

Before harry could utter a reply his Uncle had stormed over to him and garbed Harry by the throat, lifting him up so they were face to face his Uncle rasped into his ear.

"I'll make you pay for all this freakishness boy." With that Vernon closed his hand into a large meaty fist and began to hit Harry in the side of the head. The shock that reverberated throughout Harry's vision cause small black patches to swim into view, this action was repeated tree times before he was thrown into the kitchen counter and slumping to the floor.

Looking up at his advancing Uncle who had the most furious look on his face that Harry had ever seen, harry could only think one thing. 'I'm going to die.'

as his Uncle began to raise his foot to stomp on Harry a strange thought flickered through his mind...

'Sharingan'

As soon as the thought came it was gone, in that moment Harry's vision became clear and perfectly sharp. In a single moment Harry was able to take in every detail of the medium sized kitchen, every detail coming to him instantly. The eleven pieces of bacon that had fallen onto the floor, how his Uncles left shoe was slightly more worn than the right, that his Aunt or himself had missed a patch of dust next to the fridge. The most pressing detail that he noticed was that his Uncle was about to stomp on his neck and he knew he would not survive that.

Just as Vernon had thrown the freak to the floor he made his way over there to lay his foot into him and hopefully stomp the freakishness out of him for good.

'Who knows what that freakishness could have done to them if they had eaten the food.' was Vernon's only thought at the time.

Making his way over to the boy Vernon glanced at the boy in the eyes and froze! Expecting tearful green eyes he was shocked to meet red eyes with a little black mark in each. That was not your looking standard eyes, but before he could formulate another thought Vernon suddenly realised that he should stop and that he was sure he had more important things to do that that moment. Without a second thought Vernon made his way from the kitchen sure there was something important he must do immediately leaving the boy without looking back.

Meeting his Uncles eyes, Harry only had one thought on his mind. 'I wish he would stop, there must be more important thing for him to do.' With that Harry watched as a blank look overcame his Uncles previously furious face and the man walked out of the room, muttering about very important things than needed his immediate attention.

As relief flooded over him, Harry had enough time to let out a shuddering breath he was unknowingly holding before darkness washed over his senses and he was embraced by unconsciousness.

Waking up an unknown amount of time later harry noticed that he had been thrown back into his cupboard, he knew this because he was laying half on and off of his small bed. Immediately the memory of his Uncle hitting him assaulted his brain and he realised the clarity and details of the event. It was amazing what he could remember of the event, it was as clear as his first ever memory or dream. In that moment he realised that the dream must be real because it was a clear and detailed as this one. 'But how? What had he done to remember it so well?' Then he remembered the look on his Uncles face and the way he was acting moments before he left the room. 'It was almost like he told his Uncle and made him leave, and he listened.' Harry knew he had to figure this out, and then their was the word. It was like it was said by the wind...Sharingan.

'Is that what it meant? Good memory and it fixes his eyes? But how? Was it...Magic? It cant be, his family had told him many times that Magic was not real. But why would they say it so much if it was not real.'

With that in mind Harry began to tried to enhance his vision again, all the while whispering the word that had been a constant piece of a baffling puzzle. "Sharingan."

Four months later found Harry celebrating his 6th birthday alone in the backyard the only family that he knew, while struggling to finish the job his Aunt Petunia had told him must be completed. For a newly turned six year old pulling weeds out of the garden was hard enough, not to mention that he was an underfed six year old.

In those four months he had never given up on trying to make his special vision and memory work, he had no idea how many times he had spent hours sitting in his cupboard trying to concentrate while saying the word Sharingan. Getting frustrated at his lack of progress in the garden, Harry squeezed his eyes shut and let out a frustrated breath when he felt it. It felt like a build up of pressure just above his stomach, the sensation quickly filled his whole body. With a shuddering breath he whispered "Sharingan". All of a sudden his vision sharpened and all details were crystal clear, taking off his glasses and looking around harry was amazed by what he saw. Surrounding the whole house was a beautiful shimmering wall, it was amazing, every colour of the rainbow was on display and it surrounded the whole house. Walking up to the shimmering wall Harry reached out a hand and touched it. It moved around his hand like a wall of water, but as thin as a piece of paper. Before he could look at it further he heard a noise behind him, spinning around he came face to face with his cousin. Looking his cousin in the eye Harry thought 'Leave' and his cousin, without saying a word turned around and made his way inside.

Smiling the biggest smile he had ever made, Harry knew this was the answer to all his questions. Everything was perfectly clear, he could see things that he had never noticed before and for some reason with this new vision his family would listen to his thoughts, and do what he wanted. Thinking that he needed to test it harry made his way inside, walking in he caught sight of his Aunt chopping up some carrots very quickly and immediately knew he could do that too. Smiling even more he walked up to his Aunt and made a small cough gaining her attention. As she turned around he thought that he was hungry and wanted her to make him a sandwich. Within seconds she told him to sit down and she would make him some lunch. All Harry could think was this was the best Birthday ever.

After a nice filling lunch where he was aloud not only seconds but a third helping, Harry made his way to the bathroom to wash up. Having forgotten to do so before he ate he walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom, washing his hands he then looked up at the mirror and jumped back in fright. His eyes, they were not green but red. Red with a small mark spinning slowly in them. He was unsure how he felt about that because he always thought that his eyes were his best feature, but that was quickly replace by remembering what he could do now. It was a small price to pay for food and safety from his family.

Walking back downstairs and into the lounge Harry meet the eyes of his Uncle and thought that it would be nice if he could have a proper room upstairs rather than the cupboard because he was rather large for it now. Within moments his Uncle looked at him and said in a soft voice "You know your getting bigger, maybe its time we gave you a larger room. Perhaps Dudley's second room, yes I think so." With that Vernon walked out of the room to speak to Petunia about giving the boy Dudley's second bedroom. It was definitely the best Birthday ever.

As life went on harry began to discover more things that he could do that no-one else could, he could read a book and remember it perfectly. He figured out that he could turn his eyes on and off whenever he wanted to. But the best park was that when he watched people he could immediately do exactly the same, well within reason. One day he had convinced his Uncle to let him tag along to a Football match that he had taken Dudley to and watched the whole thing through his special eyes. Once he was home he went to the park and tried to copy the 30 yard goal scored by one of the player but found he could not kick a ball that far. Thinking on it he knew he could do it, he knew how to kick it, where to strike the ball, what angle to kick it at and how much spin it needed. He was just not strong enough. There and then he figured that it did not matter what he learnt with his eyes, it did not matter unless he was physically able to do so.

When he arrived home he started planning, a schedule to exercise so he could get stronger and do anything that anyone else could. He would run in the mornings because Aunt Petunia made all the meals, he had already convinced his Uncle to not only give him a new room, but to buy him new clothes and furniture but now he would need exercising clothing. He continued to read all the school books he could but that was not his top priority, his top priority had been researching in the library. He had looked up countless medical and history books to try to explain his strange eyes. But he could never find anything.

And so it continued on, day in and day out, exercise, research and trying to copy everything that everyone did all in hopes of becoming stronger, faster and better. At the age of eight he had suggested to Dudley that learning Karate would be a good idea. The next day Dudley and Harry were enrolled in the local Karate class.

Harry was excited about the upcoming Karate lessons, since he had started his self training he had become a lot fitter and stronger, more than the average eight year old but nothing exceptional. But it was the lessons that day where Harry knew he would excel. He had tried watching Kung-Fu and Ninja movie's but for some reason they were never able to be understood by his special eyes, so he came to the conclusion that you must need to see the person or action itself that you wanted to copy.

Arriving 20 minutes early Harry began to activate his eyes and watch the older kids go through their moves, copying them immediately, then quickly de activating his eyes before anyone would notice. He had no worries about the Dursley's noticing them because he had suggested that the forget and never remember that his eyes were different, but with so many people in the same room he could not chance leaving them on all the time.

Standing on the matt, Harry positioned himself at the back of the class which had about 12 children ranging from 7 years old up to 13. Being eight Harry was one of the smallest, what he found funny was even though Dudley was eight as well he was still one of the biggest. But that is what happens when you look like you were the child of a walrus and a whale. As soon as the Teacher called attention to the first and most basic moves that the discipline as he called it was based upon, Harry activated his eyes and copied the moves to perfection. Within a few weeks Harry was touted as a prodigy and quickly became his sensai's favourite.

Using his eyes to keep Dudley's jealousy under control, Harry excelled at a phenomenal rate. Added with his improving physical development and by the age of 10 Harry's room was full of trophy's and medals from various tournaments and competitions. Everything was going as very well until at one lesson Harry's sensai wanted to put him up against a boy a lot older than him and see how he could do. Being almost cocky and arrogant by now, Harry had placed too much faith in his special abilities and especially his eyes. Little did he know his sensai saw that he was becoming complacent and too arrogant in his abilities, sure he was a nice polite boy and always treated everyone with respect. But on the matt he was becoming too sure of himself, so he set up this fight to show him that their was always someone better.

Lining up in the centre of the matt opposite a boy who it was probably easier to call a young man, his sensai began the fight. Immediately Harry launched forward with a flurry of kicks and punches that were spot on target. It was then that he realised that none of his kicks or punches had any effect on his opposition. He was just too small and not strong enough to cause any damage to his opponent. Throwing himself harder and harder into the fight, Harry felt a slight itching in his eyes and everything seemed to slow down. It was like his opponent was moving a lot slower than he was before. Thinking that he was wearing out his opposition, Harry started getting cocky and making more fancy and brash moves he, deactivated his eyes because he was getting tired and figured that he had the measure of his opponent. It was then that Harry made his biggest error. Moving to high kick his opponent in the upper body with his left leg, Harry missed the right fist that was coming at him, next thing he knew his whole head erupted in pain and he was sent crashing to the matt. Getting up furious and unable to gain control of his emotions, Harry ran at the young man who defeated him, but before he made it to him a bright blue pulse emanated from his body sending his opponent crashing into the wall.

Chaos is the only way to describe what happened next because everyone who had been watching the fight began yelling and screaming. The Dojo Master was struggling to gain control when all of a sudden six people appeared out of nowhere and began waving sticks at everyone. When one went to wave one at harry he discretely activated his eyes and his eyes were telling him that this was a way to make people forget. Walking up to one of the men Harry asked.

"Excuse me sir but what just happened?" Shocked that his memory charm did not work on the child he looked down at him and immediately saw the scar. The scar that was well known and extremely famous to all his kind.

"Ahh Mister Potter, what are you doing here?"

Hearing this Harry immediately froze on the spot and started getting worried. 'How did this man know his name?'

"Umm sir, how is it you know my name?" Questioned Harry.

"Are you serious boy? Everyone knows your name. Your Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." the strange man stated with an even greater look of shock on his face than before.

"The Boy-Who-Lived sir? What does that mean?"

"You really don't know do you. Wow where have you been all this time Mister Potter?"

"Ahh living with my Aunt and Uncle, Umm sir what are you doing with those sticks?"

"Please don't tell me you don't know what you are."

"And what is that sir?"

"Your a wizard Mr. Potter, and a very powerful one if what happened when you were a baby is any indicator." said the Wizard with a look of awe on his face. Imagine what his wife will say when she finds out he was the one to tell Harry Potter that he is a wizard.

Before Harry could continue questioning the man another of the supposed Wizards came over.

"Alex what are you doing, were almost done here and your wasting time talking to a child."

"Shaun, look who it is." said the Wizard talking to Harry, looking down the man named Shaun immediately noticed the scar and his mouth dropped open like a fish.

"It can't be, Harry Potter." Immediately the man started shaking Harry's hand and greeting him with much enthusiasm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Potter, truly a great honour." The man hurriedly greeted.

Becoming uncomfortable Harry started looking around for a way out of this predicament, al the while his mind was furiously breaking down the news. He was a Wizard, if it were not for his eyes he would never dream of believing it, but his eyes were something that only Magic could explain. Before he could question the two men any more someone yelled out that it was time to go, and with quick goodbye and hurried handshakes the two men disappeared as quickly as they had arrived.

Standing there dumbstruck, Harry had a smile growing on his face. He was a Wizard. Racing home as quick as he could Harry was going over everything that had happened today in his head. It was while he was washing up after having a shower that he made his second discovery of the day. Looking into the mirror at his eyes, he noticed they had changed. Their was no longer one little black mark in them now their was two. Having something to eat and going to his room Harry knew he had more to do and learn now. He was a Wizard and now he knew he was no freak, he was Special.

_Another Chapter done, please send you opinions for the pairing because i was thinking Daphne Greengrass because that is my favourite one. But then i realised there are so many of them now, so please let me know your opinion. thanks SimFlyer._


End file.
